Fifty shades of Secrets
by MidnightxDemon
Summary: Miss. Anastasia Steele (in honor of her step-dad) been living the Rodriguez family for the last ten years. Her family either gone or in prison, but she still remembers the grey eyed boy on that night everything changed.
1. Prologue: My saving Angel

**"Christan it is so great you can join the par'tay." I hear Jacky slurr drunkenly at me as I enter the large open room that was beaming light's everywhere. The music was loud and it was so not my style.**

**The drive was at least 50 minutes down in old settle. The building were old and untreated. I mean what kind of person would live in the bad side of town... the streets were quite shady at night. It was the warehouse that was abandon, and wared down over the years with the coats of rust. It just gave me the creeps down my spine, as the party around continued. **

**I insistently knew that Elena wouldn't like it bit that I was here... I need to be a good little submissive that she wants. I mean this was my last day a high school; she'll understand that I had a few beers here and there tonight. However I looked around at the party. Everyone here was popular in the social group; and quite drunk out of their minds. I looked up at Jacky as he hands me a open glass bottle of beer. **

**"No thanks Jacky," I motioned at the beer. **

**"Oh come; we just finished High school. Celebrate - live a little." Jacky exclaims out loud causing a few glances to look our way. I still shook my head. **

**"I will be driving tonight, I need to be sober." I mean this guy thinks he's my friend. However he really won't back off. I slowly scan the party once more to see people gather around us.**

**"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK" Jacky started to chanted and everyone around joined in. Elena going to punish me so bad, but fuck Elena. I snatched the bottle of beer and two glups. **

**It was off... I mean it was like a drug in it. What kind of drug? I glanced up Jacky face; he was grinning like a bastard. **

**I charged at him, grabbing onto his shirt. "What the fuck did you put in my drink?" I demanded.**

**He gave a nervous laugh; "it's just Xanax with a pitch of Ketamine."**

**Mother fucker... I need to get out of here. I know that Xanax can turn someone who drinks 10 beers to get drunk into a person who blacks out after 2. Believe me, I know. It's a wonderful combo, though. However Ketamine is almost like Forget Pill. I spirted outside, and into my car. I drive at least 10 blocks north still in the poor district but better neighborhood. I parked my car in the closest vacant space.**

**I quickly glanced around my car to look for a bottle of water. I always keep one in the car, in that just in case I was in 'I'm thirsty moment'. I grabbed the bottle to only fond it emptied. Shit. I feel dizzy; I quickly open my door and started to puke on the road.**

**"Eww." A young feminine voice said beside me. I glanced up to see a bright blue angel. Her left eye cover with milky chocolate hair. Her face was younger than mine. She was so beautiful but so young. However her clothes were all tattered, I could see a little blood dripping down her chin.**

**"Miss... I know this may sound very, very weird. I am a high school student, my so called friends drugged me in the last 10 minutes ago. Could you help me please?" I barely spoke, but she understood. She nodded her head; I smiled before I closed my eyes for only a moment. Or so it seems. **

**I feel her move around, "I have your phone in my hands. Is a Elliot Grey okay to call." **

**I moan a little, dazed. The Angel's hand slipped into mine, "Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no." **

**I let a soft squeeze on her hand before I am so out of this world. **

* * *

**Beep. Beep.**

**"Rise and Shine little bro." Elliott's loud voice echoed around. Wait a minute. Elliott. I open my eyes to see myself inside my own room. Elliott leaning against the door, grinning like a idiot. **

**"What fuck happen and how did I end up here?" I asked; my head pounding angrily. **

**"Well... where do I start? Oh, how about I got a phone call from your phone. I expected that you would answer on the other side. However, what I got was a 12 year old girl telling me that 'my brother apparently got drugged up by his 'so called friends'. He had passed out in the car and I should bring a friend to drive.' So I grabbed Stefan, we head down to the place you parked. A poor section of choice by the way. When I get onto the street you were parked. I see police there taking two abusive parents out of a house. I step out of the car. I headed down towards yours. On the hood of your car sat a girl shivering. Her face was badly bruised and the clothes are ripped even more. A female officer was chatting to her, and when she sees me walk up to your car she asked for a few minutes alone." **

**He took a deep breath. Shit. Not only did she call him from my stupid flip phone. She was running to get help from me. **

**"Christian; she asked me if I was Elliott Grey and I nodded my head. She said and I quote 'Your brother asked me to help him. I hope he doesn't mind that I used his phone. If he is, than tell him I am sorry.' I smiled slightly at her because you asked for help; she called me. I also watched her hand over the keys to your car. She told me that you were safer inside locked than unlocked; as well as nothing was stolen except I gave ten dollars to grab something to eat. She denied the cash and... sadly I watch her head across street; the same female officer come back and take her away to the hospital. I waited until later to ask another police officer what happened. Apparently the step-father tried to rape her earlier before she called. He also was beating her down and her mother neglected her for the last five years." **

**He looked at me; I was shocked. The girl had to head to the hospital. My hands were shaking with disbelief. **

**"Do you have a name of the girl?" I asked, throwing the bed sheets aside. **

**"No, I asked mom to check the hospital, she heard of a child go to the Portland hospital. Apparently her next guardians are family friends with one of the step-dad's before he died." **

**"Damn it. I wanted to thank her for calling you." I was... idk even know this emotion. Fuck. I need Elena's help. I looked at the time; 3:38 pm. I grabbed my balmain distressed denim biker jeans and a white top. **

**"Also Chrisy," god a hate the name. "Your 'friends' are in jail, the court is giving them 5 years for processing Ketamine. Basically they are now adults."**

**"Finally; I wasn't their friend anyways. I need to head to Mrs. Lincoln's house to she is she needs help with anything." **

**"Sure baby brother... but come back at seven. Mom and Dad are pissed at you." I watched him leave my room. Of course they are mad... but I'll explain what happened last night. **

**I slowly made my way out of my room. I can't seen to get that blue-eyed angel out of my head. Will I ever see her again? If so... how many years? I take a deep breath before heading to Mistress's house. **

* * *

**A/N: So I thought you should all know that 'Not for Sale' was deleted by the admissions since people decide to report it. So I going to give this a shot and I hope you guys enjoy it. Those who like to TROLL every comment on here will not be taken as a negative impact but a positive impact.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ten years later

Chapter 2: 10 years later

Ana's POV

"Come on Annie! How many times to I have to pull you off your laptop?" José called from outside my room. It was a three room apartment on the top level. José and I been living together as siblings for the last ten years. Even though my last name is still Steele and his Rodriguez we are family. I remember that day his dad took me in. After what had happened, I was so very grateful that my step-father Monton got sentenced to life in prison for abusive to a minor and attempted rape, drugs and shooting at the police as well as me. Yes I am still a 21 year old virgin; and proud of it. However I do have the fainted criss-cross scars from the belt and the medical metal cane. I hated the scars and hid it from mostly with covered backs. This is a great reason why I don't trust men because I don't want to be abused again.

When José and I both turned 17; he told me his biggest secret ever. He was gay; since then I became his muse for well... almost everything. He always took me shopping or towards beauty stores for new make-up. He just loved using me in the latest fashion. He took tons of photos of every outfit I ever wore; and by the end of high school he gotten a scholarship to Washington State University. Not even a week later so did I for two things; my computer software programing and my digital media art. How I started my digital Art work was five years ago; to get the horrible memories out from my nightmare.

Computer software... well that's funny story. I had started programing when I accidently hacked into to military base at the age of fourteen. One of the funniest days ever, yet was worth a shit load of trouble. My two options were having a record on file or reworking a new military security system. I took option number two. It's so much better in a resume than most. Even now I still get a call asking for a upgrade on the software at the local bases.

On the first year of college; we were both looking for an apartment on the first week, when we met Kate. Her family is rich and bought her a three room apartment. She offered us a place to stay and we lived together for the last three years. José loves Kate for all her designer clothes; picking outfit after outfit for her.

I glanced down at the time on my laptop. 5:20 am; well I guess he wants photos of the sun rise again. I look at my picture; it still needs work but I like it. The city was future like; old rusted building and abandon city. It's my master project; with ten sections of different places within the city.

"Coming; just let me save my digital Art of my last section of the abandon city. Come in by the way." I called to him, hearing the door open into my room. The smallest out of the three but Jose had claimed the largest; and Kate -who will try to sleep in until noon- the second largest room. While I got the smallest, which I love, it fits my double size bed and desk/ art studio and programing section.

I glanced up to see his tall shadow bouncing off the wall. He was in his 'we are going somewhere to shot photos today' jeans and purple t-shirt. If you were to look at him; he's all shoulders and muscles, tanned skin, dark hair and burning dark eyes. Yes, José's pretty hot, for the gay community. Anybody would like a piece of him.

"You look well" I commented. He slightly and moves to my already fully load closet.

"Annie; all of us are going to settle. Katie's got an interview at 10am with the hotshot billionaire... well dreamy. We girlfriend on the other hand need to start preparing Art show. You know the drill. New outfits!" I risk a glanced at him, and hold a giggle. He holds up a pair of skinny jeans or is that tights. He grabs the thigh-high handmade camouflage dress on me. Yup those are tights. He looks up at me with that boyish grin.

"Why are we leaving at 5am José?" I asked, I turn back to the laptop click out of the SAI program and back to the main home screen- I have my favorite picture of those grey eyes.

"Because."

"That's not a answer José," I commented.

"Sure it is. It's the same reason when I ask the grey eyed boy. Now get dress." He finishes the outfit with black knee high combat boots. He smiles and leaves the room.

A few seconds later I hear a small sound of 'Go fuck yourself José.' I stand up and threw the outfit on.

I shut down my laptop and pack it up in my black bag. I slide my bamboo tablet in with my pen. I grab my brick slide phone and head out towards the living room. Strolling in the living room I watched as a Suede Demi-Wedge Prada Sandal, comes out of Kate's room flying. Rule tip number one with Kate; don't wake her up super early after she had a late night.

I grab a day bag from the front entrance, while waiting for Kate to get ready. I strolled into the kitchen; collective grabbing three homemade muffins for breakfast for the road in a ziploc bag and three water bottles -pink for Kate; black for Jose and green for me. Throwing a few granola bars for the day; and Kate's interview questions as well as her trusty old recording device.

I grab her keys and waited for Kate to get dress and José to gather his camera supplies. I watched José step out a Kate's room followed by Kate. She was wearing a black professional skirt with a sky blue cross over shirt. She wore black and black pruda knee high boots. She had her gorgeous, strawberry blonde hair in high bun and green eyes brightened by the smoky brown eye shadow.

.

José was driving down to settle; in the bumblebee car. It was the name I had given it; since it look exactly like the beetle version of bumblebee in transformers. I sat in the back with the gear because Kate called 'shotgun' sitting in the front.

The warm liquid poured down my throat have the cheaply made tea. Just waiting to arrive in the air strip of the military base; I pull out my laptop and started to program a new security feature for this base. Later I can give the leading officer a thumb-drive

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry, " Kate protested. Having that said, we pulled into a drive-thou. Grabbing food for José and Kate, we moved back on the road.

By the time we arrived, set up and took the photos. Kate ran into the military base, sending me a text 5 minutes later that she's not sure about the meeting she has today because of what looks like food poisoning.

Katie: Please Steele... can you do the meeting for me?!

Me: Fine. You own me one... like going to the apartment here and resting. José can drop me off and pick me up.

Katie: Thank You!

"José; Katie is sick from food poisoning. Could you drop me off at this meeting he has?"

"Sure thing Annie."

Great... now I have interview with a bloody self-center billionaire.


End file.
